Cómo conquistar a un sinsajo y no morir en el intento
by HardLohve
Summary: Amor, linaje de la humanidad. Orgullo de muchos, tormento de todos. Amor, fuerza devastadora puesta en manos de un huracán para algunos, meras ataduras entre individuos para otros. –Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín "Pareja al Azar" del Foro Hasta el final de la pradera. (A todos, feliz Día de Los Enamorados).


Disclaimer: Aunque me cartee mucho con Collins, sigue sin cederme sus derechos de autor. (Lástima). Así que los personajes y escenarios utilizados abajo siguen siendo suyos... De momento.

–…–…–

«El amor, fuerza devastadora puesta en manos de un huracán para algunos, meras ataduras entre individuos para otros».

·…·…·.

Es la última tarde del mes de mayo. Tarde soleada y despejada, para más datos.

En lo alto del viejo país norteamericano no se mueve nada, salvo un puntito que se confunde en la línea donde cielo y mar extienden de lado a lado su versión de abrazo, y que resulta ser un orgulloso ser alado. Un sinsajo muy risueño sobrevuela los terrenos de un país laxo y abatido, colorido en exceso para camuflar el silenciado llanto de sus desafortunados habitantes, con geografía futurista y nombre grandilocuente. Se llama Panem.

Sus alas baten y baten en el aire con inusitada calma, llevándolo arriba, llevándolo abajo, llevándolo hacia adelante y alejándolo cada vez más de la población. No sabe cuáles son las barreras que delimitan el distrito que sobrevuela y, francamente, le importa un pío las marcas que el ser arrogante de dos patas y orejas como antenas que se afana en vivir abajo en la tierra, se empeña en subrayar. Con notas cantoras en el pico, el sinsajo surca bosques, esquiva cables, saluda al reflejo de sí mismo que ve fugazmente en las aguas tranquilas de un lago.

Y, finalmente, avista las copas de un frondoso árbol situado en el modesto huerto de la parte trasera de una de las viviendas que delimitan la Beta con el final de la pradera del minero distrito 12. Es un arbusto que pinta muy bien. Puede que se refugie en sus ramas para hacer el nido. De repente, las notas musicales que pía el sinsajo se detienen abruptamente. Lo presiente, lo distingue, las ondas de sonido discordante elevadas en ondas que vuelan hacia él le avisan del peligro.

La calma del sinsajo se quiebra con el zumbido de un proyectil certero. Algo le golpea. Fría, dura, rasposa y contundente, alcanza a distinguir el perfil de una piedra. No sabe qué le pesa más. Si el dolor del objeto al atizarle con cero miras de sensibilidad o la indignación por el hecho de ser cazado por algo que en muy poco se parece a una flecha. Es indignante, sencillamente, indignante para un ave híbrido como él, pues lo ha atrapado una piedra, camino de ser una aguja, a decir de los bordes afilados que se gasta el maldito objeto.

Pero no sólo es una piedra. Es el fin de su vuelo.

Impotente, el sinsajo cae en picado incapaz de poner orden en el barullo de sus plumas malheridas ni dirección en su desenfocada orientación. Asiste a su caída con la calma del animal que presencia que va a dejar de ser depredador para convertirse en una presa. De haber sabido que la regla inamovible de la salvaje naturaleza de comer o ser comido iba a materializarse ese día ante él, habría comido un par de granos más, qué leches.

De algún sitio indefinido emerge una voz dispuesta a ser captada por sus abotargados oídos hasta colarse en su inconciencia. Una voz humana, muy humana, que exclama algo así como ¡futu-chan, plati-pof, bumba-balú! es decir, ya te tengo en lenguaje no sinsajiano. (Y en lenguaje no inventado por una cabeza medio aturrullada por un tremendo pacatazo, se entiende).

De un solo salto, el dueño de la voz recoge al moribundo sinsajo que ha chocado contra el suelo. Ocurre tan deprisa que éste ni tiene tiempo para girar por última vez la cabeza y picotear hasta el desmayo los dedos que se aprestan sobre su plumaje. Su resistencia es comparable a la de un mosquito, así que el muy humano ni se inmuta, por lo tanto desaparece, llevando en un saco al ave, que ahora es su presa.

*…*…*…*.

Más tarde, al fin el sinsajo despierta. La conciencia se asoma por su mente como sol en el horizonte matinal. No sabe dónde está. El primer sentido que afila para esculcar el entorno es el oído, pero éstos sólo captan el rugido de la tempestad al chocar de muy malos modos contra el alféizar de una ventana. La agonía que asola cada fibra de sus articulaciones le da a entender muy dolorosamente que el choque con el suelo ha sido monumental.

Permanece quieto en el sitio sin moverse más de lo imprescindible. Tal vez esté un poco –bastante– desorientado, pero conserva la suficiente lucidez para saber que moverse es lo último que le conviene en esos momentos de incertidumbre. Abre un ojo. La luz del consumido día retumba en sus dilatadas pupilas. Abre el otro ojo. Recuerda lo sucedido y entre píos y píos maldice por todos los cielos surcados y por surcar su mala suerte. ¡Está vivo! ¡Ha sobrevivido! Pero, ¿a qué precio?

Se siente como si esas traqueteantes maquinarias de pesadas ruedas que tanto gustan utilizar los hombres para desplazarse hubieran pasado por encima de él, dejando sus músculos en meros despojos de la robustez que eran antes. Con las alas firmemente apretadas a los costados y las patas arqueadas en un extraño ángulo que, de momento, no interesa a su preocupación, yergue lentamente la cabeza, escudriñando entorno así para hacerse una idea de dónde ha ido a parar su cuerpo en su precipitada caída causada a traición por una piedra vulgar aunque certera.

Su mirada danza sobre una estancia pequeña cuadrada y utilizada tanto para cocina, como para habitación y lugar de descanso, a juzgar por la montaña de ropas dobladas que se mantienen en precario equilibrio en uno de los rincones o según el cubo semicubierto por una toalla húmeda y una pastilla de jabón medio consumido que aguarda en silencio desde el oscuro ángulo de otro de los rincones, o a decir de la pieza de cuatro patas arrinconada en el otro lateral junto a una butaca de mullidas orejas acompañada por una mesita iluminada por una lámpara medio consumida, o en opinión de las ajadas hojas agrupadas según el contenido de la receta que proclaman sus muy manoseadas páginas.

Definitivamente, la estancia no es muy grande, no, pero el espacio que se gasta está bastante amortizado, eso hay que reconocerlo. Al intentar ir más lejos, su mirada choca de bruces con algo situado sobre su cabeza. Algo que no es un cielo basto y despejado y sí un techo de vigas, rejas y barrotes. ¡Está bajo un techo humano!

Respira rápida y trabajosamente mientras su pequeño corazón de ave bombea acelerado entre un par de costillas rotas. Dilata las fosas nasales para examinar con el olfato lo que tiene cerca. No puede evitar tragar saliva –o bueno, hacer un amago que pronto se convierte en inútil intentona por el sabor de pienso pasado que segrega su saliva– al percatarse de dónde han ido a parar sus híbridos huesos.

–¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! –habría dicho de poder tener un lenguaje con palabras. A falta de ello exclama en cuatro notas porque sabido es que los sinsajos sienten predilección por expresarse en cuatro notas–. ¡Pío, pío, pío, pío!

–¿Pío, pío, pío, pío? –Una forma toma contorno en la periferia de su campo de visión.

El sinsajo no precisa del viejo truco de guiñar los ojos para distinguir los rasgos de un humano que se aproximan a su jaula. La ventaja de ser un ave, incluso un ave híbrida como él, es que se puede presumir de vista sagaz. Choque o no choque contra el suelo, esa ventaja no le ha sido revocada... Todavía.

–¿Estás despierto? ¿Y vivo? ¡Qué bien!

El humano se aproxima, y el sinsajo no puede dejar de estremecerse por cada paso que los acerca más. Su semblante está sumido medio en sombras, así que cuesta determinar cual es la expresión que luce en el rostro. ¿Taimada? ¿Compasiva? ¿Alborozada? El resto de la cara está iluminado por la luz espectral proveniente de cortas lenguas amarillentas que arden en el centro de una pequeña chimenea empotrada en el fondo del cuarto.

Cuando se mueve, un retal de tela verde queda al descubierto, revelando la bata plisada que envuelve de cuello hasta tobillos el delgado cuerpo del humano. Bata verde, gorro verde, zapatos verdes. Sólo queda especular que sus descoloridos ojos presenten una tonalidad también verde o algo similar. Pero no, cuando los ve salir de entre la enmarañada mata de pelo entrecano del humano, el sinsajo constata que simplemente son algo saltones y ya está.

Vale, lo reconoce. El sinsajo tiene miedo. Estar a merced de un humano es peor, mucho peor que ser perseguido por un ave rapaz. Es más, de haber podido elegir, habría preferido mil veces que una bocanada de huracanado vendaval le atrapara por cien años en su prisión asfixiante de aire enloquecido antes que consentir en que esa humana –tramposa cazadora, dicho sea de paso–, ponga las zarpas sobre su deslucido plumaje para sacar partido –y con partido quiere decir mal guiso, cómo no–, a su machacado pellejo.

El sinsajo reprime un graznido de terror cuando el ser humano que le ha dado caza para ir a encerrarlo aparentemente en una jaula extiende las manos hacia él. ¡Ah! Va a morir. ¡A despedirse de la vida! Ha llegado su hora. Ahora es cuando el humano practicará el giro de abrelatas con su cuello, piensa el acurrucado sinsajo. Pero nada de eso ocurre. Lo único incómodo que sucede es el tacto de sus callosos dedos deslizándose con cuidado por sus plumas erizadas. Y es incómodo no por el dolor que una simple caricia despierta en todos los poros de su cuerpo, sino porque... porque... ¡diantre! ¡Por las aves extintas, es un humano!

Esos seres gustan de preparar recetas, a cual más carnívoras, con todo quisqui que caiga en su poder. Y él, desgraciadamente, ha caído irremediablemente en manos de uno de ellos. Aunque... Si realmente quisiera comerle, ¿ya estaría en el fondo de un cazo bien burbujeante, cierto? Tal vez... Quizás... Pero es que con esos seres tan impredecibles nada se puede asegurar.

–¡Oh, mi pobre cantor, mi pobrecita ave! –La cara del humano, ya de por sí arrugada, se frunce más aún por la consternación al inclinarse sobre el sinsajo y examinar el rastro de lesiones ganadas por el híbrido de ave, adoptando su frente el aspecto de una manzana rugosa que hubiera sido abandonada por días en el fondo de un bolso caído en desgracia por su amo seguidor de la moda y las tendencias.

Y prevalece ahí de pie, esculcándolo con esos ojos tan perturbadores. (Y mira que se toma su tiempo acariciándolo, eh, tomando todo el tiempo que quiere observando a su presa con una mirada meditabunda y una mueca pensativa y especulativa en los labios, sin pensar en ningún momento que tal gesto de mimo mimoso no está siendo muy bien recibido por el receptivo sinsajo, precisamente).

–Yo me llamo Sae, y soy cocinera. ¿Cómo te llamarás tú?

¡Sinsajo! ulula el susodicho, de vuelta a ese lenguaje ininteligible por "los dos piernas". ¡Soy un sinsajo, y como tal, así me llamo! (Y no le haría ninguna gracia que eso cambiara en algún momento). Tienes el placer de hablar con un sinsajo, le habría gustado proclamar al oído de aquel humano tan extraño. Empero, lo dicho, dado que el lenguaje humanoide queda fuera de sus capacidades, se contenta con emitir un potente «piiii», y tiene la satisfacción de sobresaltar al humano al toque de su emitido pitido estridente.

–Pajarito blanco, pajarito azul, dime qué lesiones tienes tú –canturrea el humano, algo que perturba definitivamente el humor del sinsajo–. Sanarás, puchi puchi. Ya me encargaré yo de que mejores, mi querido aunque frágil pajarito...

–¡Pííííoooo! –La indignación de ser considerado un pajarito merece con creces ese énfasis, otra vez a cuatro, del repetido piar.

Su padre es un charlajo, guerrero de profesión y espía de vocación (y también un aborto de experimento de un laboratorio pero por todos los cielos que eso es lo de menos). Su madre una sinsonte afable con talante firme y las patas bien puestas de continuo en la dura corteza de un árbol. ¡La diferencia entre él y un pajarito de poca monta es abismal! ¡Abismal, repite! ¿Cómo puede alguien confundirlos? ¡Por favor, qué menosprecio!

Basta captar las diferencias, no tan sutiles, por cierto, para entender lo que lo convierte a él en único y a los pajaritos los minimiza en algo vulgar. Empezando con el hecho de que a él su herencia híbrida le otorga el derecho a presumir de padres ilustres si así quiere –y, a decir de los pocos miramientos con que días anteriores fue arrojado del nido, también muy fértiles–, y es seguro que él siempre quiere. Continuando con la heredada capacidad de cantar, de cantar de verdad y no esos pobres intentos de los pajaritos o esos cantos afónicos madrugadores de los gayos que literarios gustan en denominar, en un alarde de poética metáfora, baladas y cantares.

Terminando, por supuesto, con que, medio fracturado o no, ya tuviera las alas decaídas o el moro del pico algo aplastado, ya hiciera su cuello un zigzag que antaño no existieran en sus articulaciones y las patas ganaran un aspecto muy parecido a las de un sinsajo senil, raquítico y carcamán, él sigue valiéndolo a pesar de todo. Y conste que muy mucho.

Se obliga a centrarse en el problema más inmediato. El peligro que supone tener a un humano enfrente. Por supuesto, un ave –y sobre todo un ave de la talla de un sinsajo– está habituado a que todo tipo de criaturas naturales se crucen por su camino para intentar zampárselo. Desde los avispados azor, a los peces tigres del Congo hasta los insaciables humanos... Su corta vida ha tenido sobresaltos de todo tipo debido a la presencia repentina de alguna de esas criaturas que se pegan a su camino sin previo anuncio de su llegada ni concesión por parte suya de unirse en su ruta, causando así una persecución de dispares criaturas.

Pero siempre ha logrado salirse con la suya. Su don para la música, para repetir todo tipo de sonidos y llamadas que hicieran venir a otros seres más apetecibles que él y que formaran parte de la dieta del animal que tratara de cazarlo, lo había sacado de muchos atolladeros. Esta, no puede ser la excepción. Una caza por el aire habría asustado muy poco al sinsajo; pues, estando a campo abierto, a aire libre y estando familiarizado con ser cazado día sí día también por alguno de esos seres, sabría cómo darles esquinazo, se sabría con posibilidades de escapar. Pero ese techo enjaulado, con ese humano tan hambriento... ah, todo viene a significar que esos son depredadores de otro cantar.

–Bueno, pongámonos manos a la obra –dice el humano, al tanto extrae las llaves de la jaula del fondo de los bolsillos de su bata, y recoge al sinsajo sobre el brazo. Al verse libre de los barrotes, Éste intenta escaquearse, aprovechar y volar. Pero ninguna de sus alas le responde. Se quejan por el movimiento y él no puede más que lanzar un grañido de dolor.

–¡Pí pí pí pío! ¡Pí pí pí pío! –«¡Escúchame, humano, escúchame!»–. ¡Pípi-pípi-pío, pípi-pípi-pípipío. –«Intentemos hablar como seres civilizados. Mi carne es mala. Mi pellejo viejo. ¡No sea usted insensato!»

Naturalmente, el humano no le hace ningún caso. Se aproxima a una de las paredes contiguas al fogón del que surge ese intento de chimenea, de la que cuelgan en orden de tamaño cacerolas, cucharones, sartenes, y otros utensilios culinarios. Su captor se contenta con agarrar una espátula de madera y a acercarse seguidamente al fuego.

–¡ah! –Chilla Sae ante un picotazo portentosamente doloroso del sinsajo–. ¡No hagas eso, ave mala! Pero si sólo quiero ver cómo va mi comida… No te voy a hacer nada.

Al ver que el ulular del sinsajo alcanza agudas cuotas insospechadas, se detiene a un metro del fuego, mira los ojos del asustado animalillo y le dice con toda franqueza y convicción.

–Lindo, confía en mí. No pretendo hacer un puchero contigo, palabrita de Snow. Te cuidaré en la medida que me sea posible, mejoraré tu salud, encontraré un tratamiento adecuado a tu condición para que vuelvas a sanar. Pero haz de tenerme confianza. Y mucha paciencia. Nada es fácil en este mundo, y las medicinas requieren de dinero y tiempo. ¿Entiendes? ¡Pero si yo no soy una persona mala! Sólo una cocinera. Soy… Hum… Soy… ¡Sae la Grasienta!

Por supuesto, el sinsajo no cree ni una sola palabra. Las truculentas historias sobre los humanos que su madre sinsonte le contara al amparo de la protección de sus alas días antes de partir del nido, resuenan en su cabeza tañendo desconfianza a mansalva. Pero como nada puede hacer –y nada tiene que perder, a decir verdad–, asiente lastimosamente, mientras dos gruesos lagrimones resbalan de sus ojillos y se pierden secos cuerpo abajo por entre el irritado plumaje.

*…*…*…*.

«El amor –lo mismo el entregado que el obsesivo– no es cosa fácil. La gente suele creer que para conquistar a quien se quiere, basta recitar un par de poemas si el susodicho a conquistar es un romántico empedernido de los que no hay, o mostrar aparente interés por sus dispares y díscolos gustos, todo con la intención de acercarlos más».

Con eso se logra la confianza, la cercanía, la creencia de que hay más cosas en común de lo que ambos creían en un principio. Pero la cosa no es tan fácil. Y conquistar a un sinsajo macilento, mucho, mucho menos. En realidad, cualquier tipo de conquista es realmente complicada.

Requiere de un sinfín de paciencia (mucha, si el estómago gruñe cada vez más fuerte cuanto más percibe de cerca la golosina carnosa que esconde el pellejo del ave), de una gran cantidad de fingida curiosidad por los cantos que sabe el ser cantor (aunque cada día a ella le crispen un poquito más los nervios dado que el sonido es más propio del croar de una rana que del dulce cantar que cabría esperar oír en un sinsajo), y también de un incontable número de afirmaciones vehementes que enternezcan de seguridad y amor el corazón altivo del sinsajo, cuya conmoción causada por la caída, le impide recuperar del todo su antaño avispada mente.

Por lo tanto las frases de "cosita bonita", cuchifritín", y "sinsajo de máxima belleza con compasiva historia trágica", agrada de mil amores al pequeño ave extraviado que se ha dejado neutralizar mediante la explotación de sus pequeñas debilidades.

*…*…*…*.

Los días pasan y el sinsajo se convence de que no va a ser devorado. Sae lo alimenta y le colma de mimos. Su aspecto enfermo, fracturado y desmedrado poco a poco da paso a otro más sano en el que ya no se distinguen las costillas rotas. Gana peso, recupera movilidad, y al cabo de tiempo puede extender las alas sin que un ramalazo de dolor le corte la respiración.

De sus patas poco queda por decir pero, bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Sae es una buena amante de los animales. También le sanará eso. Seguro. Él nada tiene que hacer salvo comer y dormir, orinar y cantar. No ha sido muy difícil hacerle comodón y perezoso, llegando incluso al extremo de hacerle cuesta arriba recordar viejas canciones o inventar nuevas tonalidades.

La jaula ha sido reformada, equipada con todo lo que en materia puede satisfacer a un sinsajo. Véase una cestita arreglada para ser utilizada como cama, forrada de un mantel blanco y azul, o un espejo ante el cual mirarse cada vez que se aburre y Sae no está cerca para canturrear con él, o un platito de plástico lleno de restos de comida que nunca está vacío. Un pequeño columpio hecho a partir de ovillos de lana cuelga a la altura de los barrotes; juguetes de peluche a los que les falta un ojo o una pierna, cuyos rellenos se dejan ver aquí y allá a través de algún descosido, pero con los que el sinsajo juega como si fuesen lo más lujoso del mundo.

Pero su bien más preciado es un gastado cuco de reloj que lo acuna y acuna cada vez que toca dar las campanadas, y que encima satisface a su parte cantora, ya que le enseña una melodía diferente por cada hora que toca anunciar a los inquilinos de la casa. El sinsajo se ha acostumbrado a repetir las melodías cuando estas cesan en el reloj, repetirlas y repetirlas hasta que llega una nueva hora y una nueva canción sale a remplazar la otra. (Él nada sabe de lo irritada que está su adorado humano, tan feliz se siente en su mundillo de jaula cerrada).

El juicio de antaño que sentía ante el humano se ha visto revaluado completamente. A veces se avergüenza de los prejuicios de antaño. Ahora adora al humano, se ha convencido de que es una buena persona, un ser vivo de espléndido corazón que hasta sus padres estarían contentos de que se amistara con su querido sinsajo, antaño polluelo. Pronto relega la idea de escapar. Los mimos y cuidados con los que Sae lo trata causan en el sinsajo un fuerte sentimiento entusiasta por el humano. Y el hecho de que Sae halague su fina y elegante voz, su estilizado tono al cantar, sus exquisitas canciones (pues incluso en esas el sinsajo conserva la categoría de alta estima que cree merecedor de sí mismo), disparan en su interior ese sentimiento de afecto que roza la adoración.

Al cabo de los días, Sae ha dejado de ser La Grasienta en su cabeza, para pasar a llamarse «su persona querida».

El sinsajo no entiende de machos y hembras en cuanto a las otras razas que no sea la suya propia se refiere. En esta confusión de géneros, los humanos son, con diferencia, la raza que más desconcertado le tiene. Su mente no concibe qué hace al humano un hombre y qué hace al humano una mujer, dónde termina lo masculino y empieza lo femenino. Para él, todos son seres humanos, y punto.

No obstante, esta incapacidad disminuye notablemente con el transcurrir de los días, y eso se debe a las visitas diarias que acuden en ayuda o petición de Sae. Todos son congéneres al humano que le tiene prisionero, así que poco a poco nota rasgos que no sólo no se repiten en otros rostros, sino que también son rasgos exclusivos de un par de esos visitantes.

Los bultos gemelos y simétricos que cuelgan por encima del vientre y debajo de los hombros de algunos, es un ejemplo de ello. Les ha puesto en su cabeza el nombre de montes, porque son intentos, a escalas pequeñas y carnales, de esos picos montañosos que él tan alegremente sobrevoló en sus tiempos de libertad. Incomprensiblemente, esos bultos sólo lo presentan humanos con pelambrera larga que al menos roza los hombros, y cuyas voces son tan agudas que dañan su lastimado y ya de por sí agudo tímpano.

Curioso que del mismo modo en que sucede con las hembras de su gente, el timbre de las humanas sea más agudo y, por lo tanto, más fácil de diferenciar. De esa forma se percata que quien le tiene prisionero no es sólo un humano, sino también una hembra de humano. El grano gordo que baja y sube, sube y baja por la garganta de alguno de ellos cuando hablan tiene que ser por descontado propiedad de machos o, mejor dicho, de hombres. (Casi siente lástima por ellos. Los muy pobrecillos, teniendo que vivir con eso atravesado en el gaznate. Tal vez por comer muy deprisa se les ha quedado atrapada una bola de comida, los muy golosos. O tal vez se trate de otro animal prisionero, tan tímido que no se atreve a mostrar la colita, sólo a dejar intuir con esa notable bola el lugar donde está prisionero. No lo sabe bien).

Así mismo, aprende nombres –impronunciables para él pero muy fácil de recordar para los seres de oreja de soplido– con los que los muy humanos se diferencian y reconocen entre sí. Nombres rimbombantes donde los haya, dicho sea de paso. Si Sae la Grasienta ya le parece un nombre sonoro, qué decir de lo rimbombante de aquella a la que llaman Katniss (un gato se sentiría más enorgullecido con ese título), o del que llaman Haimitch (los gansos harían una fiesta a cualquiera de los suyos que se llamase así), o del que llaman Snow (más parece que un estornudo particularmente siseado y baboso se haya quedado a medias en salir). El nombre de Gale no le dice mucho mucho. Pero el de Peeta... Pronunciado Pita... ah, ese sería la delicia de todo pitido que se preste a ser considerado nota de sinsajo, eso lo reconoce con orgullo.

*…*…*…*.

«Está demostrado científicamente que la obsesión es un mal y cotidiano ejemplo del amor».

Confundido de continuo con éste, es muy difícil desenganchar a los obsesivos de su fuente de adoración y obsesión.

*…*…*…*.

Un par de meses más tarde, a mitad de un día de tantos, Sae vuelve a sacarlo de la jaula. Ya no se asusta ante este hecho, pues al menos una vez al día la buena mujer le sostiene sobre el hombro y le pasea por entre los cachivaches de la casa, los alrededores de la misma y el pequeño huerto de fuera.

–¿Cómo ha dormido mi cuchicuchi? –Inquiere la humana con voz melosa–. Mi héroe cantarín. ¿Qué tal va esa recuperación?

Él no se mueve. Está sumido en un estado de duermevela. Y, aunque estuviera despierto... Aunque estuviera despierto, se ha vuelto un sinsajo fofo y gordo. Bueno, tal vez la palabra gordo se queda algo corta, habida cuenta de los quilos de más que ha adquirido en el tiempo gracias a los cuidados intensivos de Sae. El sinsajo, antes esbelto y de plumaje de buen ver, es ahora una bola sedosa de dos colores en la pelambrera que le otorgan el aspecto de un peluche deformado por el mucho uso, con esas patitas retorcidas, esas alas birriosas y ese pico afilado que se mantiene indemne al transcurrir de los cambios.

–¡Pí, pío pío pí! –«¡Qué más me gustaría, querida Sae, pero este cansancio no parece querer abandonarme nunca!»–. ¡Pí, pío pío pí!

–Entiendo tu malestar, querido, lo entiendo perfectamente –interpreta Sae acertadamente, más por el piar quejumbroso del sinsajo que porque haya entendido verdaderamente lo que él musita en su piar incesante–. Y por eso te voy a ayudar. ¿A que sí? ¿A que mami va a ser buena contigo y te va a sorprender? Ha llegado la hora, adorado mío.

Entre tanto, el sinsajo se lame el ala derecha. Detiene su quehacer, mira alrededor, y vuelve los ojos hacia Sae, su "persona querida".

–¿Pío-pío? ¿Pío-pío? –«¿A dónde me llevas, querida?».

Sorprendentemente, ella parece entender su interrogativa. (No es cuestión de milagros. El asombro que brilla en sus ojillos le vale de pista para adivinar qué inquieta ahora al sinsajo). Así que redobla las caricias –toque a las que el buen sinsajo ya se ha acostumbrado–, aunque lo hace con gestos casi nerviosos.

–Tranquilo, querido, tranquilo. Pronto saldrás de dudas, ya –añade con voz insinuante–. Y verás cómo al final no era para tanto.

El calor queda más cerca. La chimenea se aproxima.

–Además –prosigue la mujer–, a partir de ahora ambos seremos felices. Tú eres lo único que me falta para contentar a...

–¿Píiíiíiíio! –«¿En serio?», interrumpe el sinsajo sin querer enterarse de cómo termina esa frase, sólo importándole el hecho de que él significa la felicidad de su querida.

–Sí, querido, sí –confirma Sae–. Eres la felicidad de mi estómago. ¡Eres lo único que le falta a mi guiso! –Y sin más, suelta al sinsajo y lo lanza contra el cazo que burbujea en el fuego.

Un olor ocre asalta su olfato. La peste de un mejunje poco comestible. En sus llamas amarillentas hierve un pequeño lago, con las aguas tan negras como el alquitrán y viscosa como babas de caracol, resumiendo, un lago solitario de aspecto poco atractivo y poco contundente, en el fondo de una hoya. Por lo visto, la sopa está dispuesta. No, más que dispuesta, está lista para que el sinsajo chapotee en sus aguas caldentes.

No sabe cómo lo hace ni cómo lo logra. Pero el lanzado sinsajo da una vuelta de campana en el aire... Acabando justo en el punto donde estuvo antes. Es decir, en el regazo de Sae. No se sabe bien cuál de los dos está más sorprendido. Lo que sí está claro es que el sentimiento de obsesión le lleva al ave a querer estar lo más cerca posible de su "persona querida". Nada queda de la indignación de antaño, capaz de hacerle retomar algo de lucidez, capaz de despertar la sospecha de tramada traición. Muy poco importa el hecho de que se esté sujetando al brazo de Sae como una garrapata. Ni siquiera comprende el hecho de que ella lo ha arrojado de su lado. Piensa que ha sido un giro mal afortunado y, siempre obsequioso, pretende encaramarse de nuevo a su hombro para susurrarla píos y píos de consuelo.

Las vueltas y vueltas que los dos dan en el abarrotado espacio –ella queriendo zafarse del pico y las garras del sinsajo, él pretendiendo afianzar su agarre en el hombro que ha hecho segundo nido–, les lleva otra vez de cara al fuego. En un brusco ademán muy poco sortudo, Sae golpea el borde de la hoya, provocando que esta se tambalee peligrosamente.

Y, ciertamente, no ayuda mucho que el trasero del sinsajo, al abrazarse éste con fuerza a su amada Sae, remate la faena... Sin sorprender el hecho de que la hoya acaba propulsándose hacia delante.

Y por fin están unidos. Cuerpo a cuerpo, piel a piel, infierno a locura.

El chillido que emerge de la garganta de la pareja pone en aviso de la caída de su contenido. El líquido, caliente, ardiente, infernal..., se esparce por encima de ambos como bautizo de agua bendita venida a rociarlos de arriba a abajo.

·…·…·.

«El amor, linaje del ser existencial. Orgullo de muchos, tormento de todos».

Toda receta de cocina que se preste a ser considerada futuro plato alimenticio requiere de unos cuantos ingredientes básicos para su elaboración. A saber ajo, sal, aceite y, por supuesto, un fuego donde dejar reposar la coacción. En ese sentido, la obsesión confundida con amor –o traición– no es más que otro plato a servir al estómago humano, propuesto a alegrar los corazones de estos seres racionales y a hacer una oda al enchochamiento social de esa emoción en su día más gratificante y comercial. El 14 de febrero, evidentemente, señalado San Valentín.

Toda historia de amor precisa de una pareja para desarrollar el día festivo –o eso se dice–, si bien en ningún sitio está estipulado que tal amorío enlace a seres del mismo género, la misma edad, la misma raza y, por descontado, a criaturas congéneres entre sí. ¿Verdad? No se escandalicen los rumores, entonces, si se desvela que fue don cupido y no Sae, el autor de la pedrada que alcanzara al ave en su vuelo hacia ninguna parte.

Mas como toda historia de amor que se preste a ser recordada y recitada por los años venideros precisa de un final trágico, esta no es por menos la excepción, aun teniendo a un híbrido de charlajo y a una humana futurista como protagonistas. Así pues, mientras el inconcluso guiso prosigue su caluroso descenso cuerpo abajo de la parejita, ella atina a formular un pensamiento no menos digno de mencionar:

–Vaya mierda... De guiso de amor. Ojalá que Valentín continúe recibiendo los latigazos y Afrodita los pañuelos donde desahogar su envidia, que eso de cómo conquistar a un sinsajo y no morir en el intento es una estafa de comercialización...

Y es así como concluye la truculenta historia de un cazador y un cazado que han hecho de la mítica frase "Amo, luego existo", su verdad fatalista. Es así como concluye la presentación de un relato que, seguro, ha hecho las delicias de toda pareja sana. (sí, claro), dejándoles con el mismo pensamiento caliente que asalta la mente del sinsajo que ya sobrevuela el nirvana particular de su obsesión peculiar:

–Pí, oío-oío-oío pí –que para los que desconocen el gran lenguaje del amor viene a decir:

–Temperatura alta... Mujer en llamas... ¡Oh, sí, Sae, nena! Al fin arderá nuestra pasión.


End file.
